dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kathy Farwell
Kathleen Marie Farwell, known as Kathy by her friends, is a main character of Seasons 1 and 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 of The Angel of Darkness, and is a love interest of the lead character, Alex Lyndock. Biography Kathy was born in a home where the only person she had to lean on was her brother, John Farwell. Her father, Lucas Farwell, was too caught up in his daily poker games with his shady friends to notice Kathy. But her mother was worse. Sarah Farwell did not care much for Kathy, she even considered her a mistake. The only friend that Kathy had was her brother and a girl named Jessica Foley. Kathy was later abandoned by her mother, leaving her at the outskirts of New York City. John later found her living by herself and took her into his care. When Lucas was found dead in New York, John became a police officer, also using his need to protect Kathy to fuel his ambitions. Seeing an opportunity coming out of John's idea to fight for the law, Kathy started to raise up money to join a law school to become a lawyer. She eventually graduated the New York University of Law and became a Defense Attorney for a prestigious firm. As she started to become more social with people, she found a friend in Alex Lyndock, of which she started up a romance with. As Kathy and Alex's relationship continued to evolve, she started to climb higher in the job she loved, eventually joining the District Attorney's office. Kathy then had a deep conversation with Alex as he was preparing to leave for what he said was a "business trip". She said to him that she knew it was more than a business trip, and that she could see it in his eyes. He said that it would be best if she didn't know, and out of rage, she broke up with him. Laurence Haynes is elected District Attorney while Alex is away, and Kathy then starts to strike up a romance with him, which then grows as they become closer and closer together. A few months later, Alex Lyndock returns to New York City. Kathy is later approached by Alex with a favor. He wants her to help him find a connection between Peter Declan and Palmer Cokes. She is trying to resist his pleas, because she is still angry with him for back a few months ago. She eventually accepts, claiming that this is the last time they are going to see each other. She gets a target on her back while she helps Alex, as Cokes wants her and Declan killed for knowing the truth. She is captured by Cokes and held hostage before Alex goes undercover and saves them. The two then part ways for the time being, as Kathy starts to regret letting him go. Kathy then gets a lawsuit from the Moore family against a corrupt businessman, who orders a hit on the family, leaving a young son behind as the sole survivor. Kathy takes him into her custody, who then sends him to Alex's place for protection from the hitman. After Haynes sees that Kathy is spending more time around Alex, he ends things with her, to her displeasure. She then goes over to see Haynes, to which he claims that it was due to her obvious attraction to Alex. How it never died, and it never will. She simply says "Yes" to this, as Haynes then sends her back out to her office as he feels a bit of hatred towards Alex and Kathy as a duo. A while later, Kathy is put as the Defense in the case against Thea Lyndock, against Prosecutor Randall Zachary in the case for Mayor Brent's "killing". While Alex and Lycan fight from a hidden front, Kathy continues to keep the case going for as long as she can, trying to buy him time. After getting Alex's report of how the video was faked showing Brent's death, she showed this in court and helped clear Thea's name. Kathy starts to feel more comfortable around Alex again, deciding to go on a double date with him, Haynes, and Haynes' new girlfriend Melissa Williams. During the date, Issac Samuels crashes the party and abducts Kathy, taking her to his abandoned oil rig base. Waking up in captivity, she knows for a fact that Alex is coming after her, so she decides to stall her captors till he arrives. She knows that something else is afoot when they tell her that she will need to be put under gas for a "blood transfusion". At that moment, Alex arrives as he teams up with Kathy to get out of the situation they have put themselves in, at the cost of Issac's life. When she is later questioned about the event by Janet Quinn, she claims that Kathy might have a sort of psychological trauma from the event with Issac, but is surprised by her reply of "It made me feel alive...more alive than I have ever felt before....". At this point, Kathy decides to take martial arts lessons from Aaron Boston, to help keep herself from having to be the damsel in distress ever again. Later on, a body is found in Aaron's gym, as he is then labeled as a suspect. It is later revealed that the real murderer is Hank Lang, a former protege. After getting captured, along with Aaron, by Hank, Kathy is rescued again by Alex as Hank escapes and runs into Court Jester. Kathy later receives a weird letter in the mail, and calls up Alex to help investigate it. At this time, she pulls out a similar letter that she got while he was gone. After they look over them for a while, they trace the letters to Kathy's mother, Sarah, whom she hasn't seen in decades. It appears that she wants to reconcile, and Kathy believes this at first, and then goes to meet her. The only person who knows of Sarah's true intentions at this point is Thea, but she is abducted by the Black King before she could share the news. Thea eventually finds Kathy, and tells her the news. Thea mentally hates Kathy because she feels that Alex spends time with her more and cares for her more than herself. Kathy confronts her mother, who claims that she owes money to FP Baylor. Kathy eventually learns of the truth that Sarah is working directly with FP, and that Alex knew for a while and didn't want to tell her. Her budding distrust with Alex comes to a head when she has to bail Laurence and Alex out of a fight. She then turns to him and tells him "This is it. I'm done. No more second chances. You thought that you could try and protect me from the truth but hiding it just hurt me more than it would have. I'm sorry Alex, I really am, but I never want to see your face again." With that said, Kathy appears to have left Alex's life for the time being. Later on, she decides to help Alex and Aren Danielson on a case, not because she forgives Alex, but because she feels she owes John a favor. A few hours later, Kathy is standing on a rooftop when she is brutally killed by what appears to be an unknown archer. It is at first believed this archer is Dean Xedeon, but this is proven false as it appears to be Thea Lyndock who killed her. Kathy's friends and family, including Alex, mourn her death and bury her while keeping it a secret from Commissioner Jason Lycan. It is later revealed that Jack Haynes forced Thea to kill Kathy. Alex risks life and limb to take Kathy to Fukkatsu no pitto, which may be able to revive her. She is revived, but her memories are jumbled and she cannot think straight when she passes out from stress. She wakes up later in her apartment, remembering how Alex risked his life for her. She then decides to try and take on her own vigilante status, dressing up like Alex's Vigilante suit for a time. She then helps her friends go to Bhutan to help save Alex from himself when they face off against the Court. They are soon overwhelmed and captured, to which Dorian Cope rescues them from captivity as Kathy goes back to NYC to try and kickstart her new vigilante career. Kathy kicks off her new vigilante career, taking Alex's old identity as The Vigilante for the time being. But due to her resurrection in Fukkatsu no pitto, Kathy starts to get more and more aggressive. Her friends decide to take her to the Himalayas to try and make her less angered, to try and eliminate the bloodlust that she has. Kathy later learns of Laurence's arrest and becomes deeply saddened by this. Shakim Baylor, Thea, and Catherine Danielson keep trying to help Kathy get rid of the bloodlust, while Kathy continues to kill, including killing a mere shopkeeper, and suffering mental breakdowns. The three wonder whether or not Kathy will ever be fixed. They soon learn that Kathy needs to kill to satisfy her bloodlust, and after Kathy kills a temple guard, they agree that Alex should never learn of this. When Kathy returns home, she rekindles her friendship with Jessica, as they start to grow closer and closer than they ever have before. Meanwhile, Kathy kills a mugger attempting to rob her in self defense. Jessica explains to Kathy her feelings for Alex, as she then relays this information to Catherine, who breaks up with Alex due to the lying. Jessica starts to feel like it is all her fault as Kathy comforts her into believing different. Kathy then goes looking for Alex after Catherine is shot, but never finds him. After Jessica learns of Alex disappearing, she feels that she's failed him and tries to go back in the prostitute business as a penance for failing him. Kathy tries her best to get her to stop, but after many attempts, she simply reveals "Jessica, I love you...", to which a kiss follows, then a love making session as Kathy and Jessica begin a new relationship of their own.. Kathy later visits Laurence in prison, where he claims to her that Alex is a toxic person, and that she should not pay any more attention to him, to which Kathy believes and takes to heart. She tries to tell Jessica the same thing, but she wouldn't really listen, as she still cares for Alex. Jessica then breaks up with Kathy, which damages her psyche further. When Kathy asks why, Jessica says that she knows Kathy loves Alex, and that she does too. And due to this, they could never work out. Jessica then leaves NYC, leaving Kathy heartbroken. She then tries to reconnect with Alex, but Alex dismisses her, claiming that her feelings are not real, and just caused by a recent breakup. All this leads to a complete mental breakdown, in which Kathy forgets who she is, and takes up a new mantle as The Cat. Kathy starts to become a master thief, stealing jewels in the night, under Alex's radar. She later helps Alex take down Ares, the God of War, before disappearing again to keep with her new career, and her new life. Kathy does not make a major impact on Season 5, except for being the prime suspect for the Harbor Butcher case at the beginning of the season, and being active as The Cat later on. She steals a phalanx key from Mayor Grange's office when she is intercepted by Aren as Dark Angel. After a squabble between the two, they are cornered by the NYPD. When Kathy dives away, she almost dies, but she knows that Aren will catch her, to which she steals his grapnel gun. She is later revealed to be working for Kagami, which she is later seen with him at the final battle before she disappears once more. Kathy is later caught stealing a watch that contains special S.T.R.I.K.E. secrets. Aren then goes out to search for Kathy in order to locate the watch. He eventually finds the watch, but does not find Kathy. She later sneaks into the wedding of Alex and Jessica, which seeing two of her former lovers in the same place gets her to remember who she is. She notices someone in the crowd looking suspicious and attacks, stopping this person from releasing poison gas into the wedding hall. She later asks for forgiveness from Team Angel, which after some convincing, came to her. She later teams up with Thea, back in her guise as The Vigilante, and tortures businessman Ross Terrance who claims to have learned the Dark Angel's identity. After some brutal torture, Kathy's bloodlust returns as she kills Ross. Kathy tries to regain a normal life, but after learning that Alex left Laurence and Adrian on Rengoku, she adopts a new persona as Assassin Zero. After learning that Ralph Gray is searching for Kathy after piecing together that she was the female Vigilante, Alex tries to protect her, but Kathy pushes him away claiming that it is too late for that and she can handle herself. Later, when Kathy moves to Tesla City, she is confronted by Alex's Dark Angel as she narrowly loses in hand-to-hand with him. Kathy then follows him back to New York. She engages him back at home, claiming that he shouldn't have killed Richard Quill. As Kathy leaves him, she is approached by Aren and Timmy with an offer to stop Alex, which she agrees. The three later confront Alex, Thea, and Shakim when an epic brawl happens that ends when Alex's team wins. Timmy's ribs are shattered as he is taken to a hospital where Aren and Kathy check up on him. Aren and Kathy learn of Jason being kidnapped, and feel guilty. They ask Terry for their forgiveness. In order to get this, Aren and Kathy help the team search for him. After a battle atop Freedom Tower, Alex is exposed and arrested for being the Dark Angel. Aren becomes the Dark Guardian, as Shakim and Kathy join him in keeping the city safe while Alex is gone. Kathy then meets up with Lycan at a diner to discuss a new man named the Vampire. When at that moment, a masked gunman runs in and steals money from the register before aiming at Kathy to shoot her. When Lycan jumps in the way of the bullet, he gets shot and mortally wounded. Kathy tries to tend to his wounds as the paramedics arrive to take him to the hospital. Episodes List Season 1 * Episode 1 - "The Pilot" * Episode 6 - "There Was A Crooked Man" * Episode 7 - "Home Invasion" * Episode 8 - "Dead To Rights" * Episode 12 - "Johnny Kingsley" (Cameo role) * Episode 18 - "Eyewitnesses" Season 2 * Episode 1 - "Frostbite" * Episode 2 - "A Dead Man Feels No Cold" * Episode 3 - "Everyone Has A Secret" * Episode 4 - "Damaged" * Episode 5 - "Lone Gunman" * Episode 6 - "Guilty" * Episode 8 - "Smile Like You Mean It" * Episode 9 - "The Gentle Art Of Making Enemies" * Episode 12 - "Enter Black King, Exit Kingsley" * Episode 13 - "Welcome Back, Aren Danielson" * Episode 14 - "Beasts Of Prey" Season 3 * Episode 1 - "The Calm" (Death) * Episode 2 - "Kathy" * Episode 3 - "Identity" (Flashback with Jessica Foley) * Episode 19 - "Fallen Son" (Ressurection) * Episode 20 - "This Is Your Sword" * Episode 21 - "My Name Is....Alexander Lyndock" (First Appearance as The Vigilante) Season 4 * Episode 1 - "The Dark Angel" * Episode 2 - "Same Stitch" * Episode 3 - "Decent" * Episode 5 - "Lost Souls" * Episode 6 - "Liberation" * Episode 7 - "Brotherhood" * Episode 8 - "Wounds Heal" * Episode 9 - "Blood In The Water" * Episode 10 - "Ares Warzone" * Episode 11 - "Blood Debts" * Episode 12 - "We Rise" * Episode 13 - "Ghosts Of My Past" * Episode 14 - "Nighthawks" * Episode 15 - "Finest" * Episode 16 - "Extracted" (First Appearance as The Cat) * Episode 18 - "The Imposter" * Episode 21 - "No Man's Land" Season 5 * Episode 7 - "The Realm of Shadows" * Episode 8 - "Anyways..." * Episode 21 - "Rengoku" (Cameo role) Season 6 * Episode 2 - "Tribute" * Episode 7 - "Wormwood" * Episode 8 - "The Angel of Death" * Episode 11- "One Bad Day" * Episode 12 - "All For Nothing" (First Appearance as Assassin Zero) * Episode 13 - "Brothers In Arms" * Episode 15 - "Tesla City" * Episode 16 - "The Lake of Fire" * Episode 17 - "Civil War" * Episode 19 - "The Final Countdown" * Episode 20 - “This Is The Way Our World Ends” Behind the scenes Kathy is played by Chloe Bennet. While Chloe has appeared in other movies and shows, she is most notable for her portrail of Daisy Johnson/Quake in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}